And Really Bad Eggs
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: This is a story of lady pirates and dashing naval officers. There is action and romance and did I mention pirates? Ok give it a chance. McStizzie, Bang, MerDer, O'Callie, Addex.


**So you all knew this would eventually come. Here it is...Grey's on the High Seas. That's right pirates. Feel free to yell at me, but it was something that had to be done. I have been bored and writing lately and it was just something that jumped into my head. I mean PotC:At World's End coming out a week before Knocked Up, this story should have been written. Feel free to tell me what you think...just be gentle. Remember I have never been a pirate or in any form of a Navy.**

**P.S. I don't own it. Disney apparently owns everything including ABC which owns Grey's. Be thankful that this wasn't a Beauty and the Beast rewrite.**

**P.S.S. this is for the Team. You know I'm just crazy enough to try this.**

"Admiral Sloan."

"Yes Vice Admiral Shepherd?"

"Is it true what they are saying?"

"I don't know. What are they saying?"

"That we have orders to go after pirates in the south."

"It is true. I would like to know how word travels so damn fast."

"Exactly what pirates are we looking for?"

"Why what have you heard?"

"I heard they were a bunch of women."

"They are, but it seems they are posing quiet a threat. The governor's wife and nephew have been taken hostage."

"When are we leaving?"

"Daybreak."

"Lady pirates. You would think it was some sort of joke."

"Well they are going around capturing people and looting, so by definition they are real pirates."

"It just seems strange. That's all."

"Well I'm going to sleep. Long day."

"Right sleep. And with whom will you be sleeping?"

"Hopefully a fiery redhead."

"Goodnight Admiral."

"Goodnight."

"Captain, what are we going to do with this lot. The lady just keeps talking."

"Ms. Grey, where do we usually keep prisoners."

"So we can throw them in the brig."

"Well I was going to let them stay up here, but if they can't behave."

"I'll just tell them that. If you don't mind me asking where are we going?"

"We are getting away from the shoreline. It won't be long until we have English ships after us."

"Well the question is what are we going to do when they find us?"

"What we always do. Make money."

"It's always business with you."

"I suppose it is."

"I'll tell the girls we are heading..."

"Southeast. Hangman's cove."

"All right, you're the Captain."

"Yes, I am."

She hadn't always wanted to be a pirate. No when she was a child she had big dreams of being a lady and marrying the boy that lived in that big house on the hill, but she was raised above a tavern where her mother worked. She wasn't born to be a lady. When she was sixteen her seaside town had been pillaged by renegade pirates. Technically she had been kidnapped, but she didn't see it that way now. Now she saw it as being rescued. She had learned the ways of the open sea. When she was 19 she had obtained her own ship, and only took on females. Most captain's went by their last name, but not her. She felt that her last name belonged to a girl that died long ago. She went by Captain Isobel. Her second in command was Meredith Grey. She had been the first to join Isobel on her ship. She had been running away from her well to do family. Her parents ignored her and hated each other. Isobel had been just nineteen and Meredith almost twenty, but Isobel trusted her and for that reason alone she needed her. Meredith was the first member of her family. Cristina Yang followed not long after. She was a hard ass, and Isobel found it refreshing. Cristina helped her remember not to be soft. It was her nature to be compassionate, but Cristina wouldn't let her get to far with it. She never told anyone why she was on this ship, but Isobel didn't care. Cristina kept her on her toes and helped give her a backbone. The disagreed on many topics, usually with how to handle prisoners, but they respected each other. There were three other important players in keeping her ship a float. Callie Torres, Addison Montgomery, and Miranda Bailey. Isobel had found them in various parts of the world, but they had become priceless commodities. Callie and Isobel fought most of the time. Most of the time the fighting was about one thing. George O'Malley an officer in the British Navy. Callie would sneak off when ever he was close to be with him and it irritated Isobel all of the time. A man shouldn't dictate what a woman does, but Callie was head over heels for him. It may have given her a headache, but she put up with it because she needed Callie to help keep her crew in line. The girl could break bones without even flinching. It was astounding. She would put up with the constant bickering, because Callie was necessary, simple as that. Now Addison was a bit older that Isobel. She was strong willed and capable, but she stayed on the ship. She knew medical things, and that was important. Being away from port for long periods of time and having trouble beating down your door made it impossible to survive without a capable doctor. It made it close to impossible to find a woman that knew anything about medicine when only men were allowed to go to school and practice. It was sheer luck she had found Addison. It was even luckier still that she convinced her to come with her to see as a pirate. What kept her there she would never know, but she was thankful for her every day. Isobel had been a bit wild as a child and had rarely listened to her mother, but Miranda Bailey would but her in her place whenever she felt like it and she never protested. She was the resident chef on their vessel. Everyone listened to her. Isobel sometimes wondered why she didn't take over her job sometimes. She had voiced this question once before and Miranda had only responded, "Child I don't want the headache that comes with running this ship, and besides I don't believe in mutiny." She had found Miranda at a tavern giving some customers hell, and she knew that she needed her. It had taken convincing, but she finally relented and went with her. There were only 5 other girls on the ship that helped make up an able bodied crew. Madeline Long a shy freckle faced girl, Camille Lafayette and outspoken woman with jet black hair and fiercely blue eyes, Anna McLuhan a petite blonde, Ellen Smith a plain girl that was wise beyond her years. The only person she had a problem with was Olivia Fuller. The only reason she was on this ship was because Miranda needed her as an assistant. So she had relented, but kept a close watch on her. The ship she had aquired many years ago was still solid beneath her feet. It had never let her down. She was a small ship, but quick. Isobel had named her The Red Lotus because of the violence of their existence and the hope that on the ship there would be some sort of peace. She realized that she had been far too optimistic as a child.

Mark Sloan had always wanted to be an Admiral for as long as he could remember. He was torn on how he felt about going after pirates. He was proud of himself for being someone the Governor trusted, but he felt like he could do more that chase after some female pirates. He and four other officers were on The Immortal. He was in charge, but he felt a little silly playing chase in the middle of the ocean with girls. He was glad to be working so closely with Derek Shepherd. They had been the best of friends since they had entered the naval academy all those years ago. There they had also meet up with Preston Burke, who was currently ranked Rear Admiral. All three came from good families and were not the first to be in the British navy. The other two men were Alex Karev and George O'Malley. Both men were ranked Commodore. They were first generation officers, but both were damn good at what they did. They may have practically been pups, but they were quickly rising through the ranks. Mark respected them both. Even if Karev was to cocky for his own good. He was surprised that they hadn't asked more questions or been appalled at the thought of running after female pirates. If anything O'Malley had seemed a bit scared. Mark had decided to suck it up and go after the pirates. It was going to be a long trip, that much was certain.

They were gathered around his navigation charts in his quarters. Only Derek was brave enough to ask questions.

"How are we going to know which pirates we are looking for?"

"The name of the ship is The Red Lotus."

"That has got to be the worst name for a pirate ship, I have ever heard. It's not even a little on the scary side."

"Thank you Commodore Karev, but would you be so kind as to not interrupt me."

"Sorry sir."

"Now. Each of the women on this ship has a particular tattoo. It's is a flower with a stem in the shape of the end of a shepherd's staff. Now the interesting thing about this tattoo is that member's of the crew have a single petal on the flower. It's rumored that the her second in command has two petals, but only the captain herself has the full flower. I guess it's there system of rank."

"Actually her second in command has three petals and the other four women that are closest to her have two."

"And how exactly is it that you know this Commodore O'Malley?"

"I have met one of them. She told me after a few drinks."

"You know one?"

"No sssir...I just talked to her once."

"Right then. Now that we know what we are looking for..."

"Wait where are these tattoos located?"

"Sorry... They are on their left forearm. Now everyone to your stations. It's time to play chase with some pirates."

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will well roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never say we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage…  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave…  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the Colors high…  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never say we die.

_**Hoist the Colours** PotC:At World's End_

* * *

Be nice. I'm done, but only if you want me to be done. I could write about pirates for pretty much ever. There will be a lot more focus on other couples, but in no way will a couple resemble Gizzie. I write McStizzie all the way. Barbie and Ken for ever I say!! Who's with me?


End file.
